Crazy, Stupid Love
by lucayagarbage
Summary: Lucas Friar: insanely attractive, six feet tall, often found at a bar picking up girls with ease on the weekends. But what about when he meets Shawn Hunter, a man he feels that needs his assistance in reclaiming his manhood? And what about when the uninterested, short yet spunky blonde from the bar is starting to make him feel ways he didn't know existed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys (or whoever is reading this.. let's be realistic)! I'm new on FF, since I've been on wattpad for like over a year. I mean shit, some of you might be here** _ **from**_ **there since I posted on my wattpad about this account.. If so welcome! My wattpad is gilbertswife if anyone wants to check out my older stuff. I wanted to change to FF from wattpad because writing is something i'm serious about, and I wanted a more formal platform for it. I'm probably gonna write mostly lucaya (because I fill the void of their absence with the writing of endless cheesy-ass fanfiction), but I'm just gonna write whatever I feel like writing. So I hope you all enjoy this first lucaya fic; don't be afraid to review! I want criticism ;)**

 **Summary: Basically the plot of the movie Crazy, Stupid Love but with a few changes (And lucaya/GMW characters inserted, obviously). I'm also gonna add some scenes that weren't in the movie so I can make things up myself, and so there's more lucaya moments ;)**

Shawn doesn't know how to react. He can't react, for if he reacts then it means it's real life, rather than a horrible nightmare. It's like he's been paralyzed ever since those four heartbreaking words uttered from his wife's glossed lips.

 _I want a divorce._

What has he done? He doesn't know. He wants to know, but he couldn't just ask. He hasn't been able to form any coherent words since they left the restaurant. All he can do is just stare at the dashboard of his car, Katy's eyes flickering between him and the road anxiously as her fingertips drum against the steering wheel. He can feel tears burn in his eyes, but he blinks them away. If he cries, that makes it real. He'd be escaping this comfortable cocoon of numbness that he's sunken into. However, he's soon torn from it as Katy speaks.

"Nothing?" Katy chuckles mirthlessly, tearing her eyes away from him to watch the road. "Twenty-five years of marriage, and you just have nothing to say?"

There's a cold silence, one where Shawn's vision blurs over with a sheen of tears. He hates the pain in her voice. He hates that she has to feel this way. And he especially hates that he did something that made her want to be away from him.

"We have to tell Nay." Shawn says, breaking the silence. He continues to stare straight forwards at the dashboard, afraid of looking into Katy's brown eyes. If he's on the verge of tears now, and he knows that seeing the pain in her face would do nothing but push him over the edge.

Katy lets out another humorless chuckle, taking a hand off of the wheel to push back her dyed blonde curls. "Well of course we do. Not to mention Ava, and dear god there's also Molly! She's seven.. That's just so young to deal with a divorce."

Shawn tries to tune her out, because thinking about their two young kids just intensifies the sting behind his eyes.

"And god, Shawn.. I feel like I have to tell you something." Katy continues, her voice wavering as she begins to cry. "Well now I have to, since I said that.. But god, It's only fair to just tell you, because you deserve to know.. that I slept with someone." It slips out as if it was nothing, but she soon slaps a hand over her mouth in shame. "It was Kermit Hart, from work. He's the accountant guy.. You met him at last year's Christmas party."

"Please.." Shawn lets slip from his mouth in almost a whisper, his eyes gently closing as he fights with everything he has not to cry. "Just stop talking. You're making it worse."

Katy nods with a tight frown, switching on her turn signal before she pulls into their driveway. "I feel like something changed between us. I just don't know what." She sighs and looks at Shawn and only him, no glances towards the road in front of her. "When did it happen? When did we stop being us?"

Shawn clenches his jaw, and for the first time since she uttered those four, awful words, he looks right into her chestnut eyes.

"Maybe it was when you slept with Kermit Hart."

And then he leaves. He swiftly unbuckles his seatbelt, getting out of the car and walking to the door. He soon hears Katy's car door open and close from behind him, not a word coming from her lips as her heels click against the concrete driveway.

The two of them step up in front of the door, Shawn not even acknowledging Katy as she wipes the tear stains from her cheeks.

Shawn tries the knob, but the door is locked, as their babysitter is advised to do. He knocks on the wood before letting his arm fall to his side, leaving the two of them in another awkward silence.

However it's broken as the door soon swings open to reveal a smiling seventeen-year-old girl, also known as their lighthearted babysitter, Hazel.

"Hey Mr. Hunter. Mrs. Hunter." She nods to them, stepping aside as they walk into the house. "Molly is definitely asleep, but I'm not sure about Auggie.. He's upstairs, but he sometimes likes to sneak books under his covers, so I'm not sure."

"Oh, you've done great, thank you." Katy waves off, a bit of congestion still in her voice.

"Wait.. Mrs. Hunter are you alright?" Hazel says more softly, clearly picking up on the evidence of Katy's tears. "Have you been crying?"

"Oh, I'm quite alright, sweetie-"

"She told me she wanted a divorce." Shawn says flatly, pushing up his wire frame glasses before making eye contact with an angry Katy. "The whole neighborhood is gonna know soon enough. We can tell Hazel."

"You're getting a divorce?"

Shawn's eyes dart up to the stairwell where the twelve year-old Ava stands, her brows quirked in confusion.

"Oh, hey honey." Shawn sighs. "I didn't see you standing there."

"Look baby, I'm gonna take you to bed and we'll figure this all out in the morning." Katy soon is heading up the stairs to coo Ava, Shawn's heart breaking at the sadness in her baby blue eyes. "Shawn, please drive Hazel home."

"Oh, I could walk home if-"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's dark out." Shawn shakes his head, grabbing his keys off of the coffee table. "I'll drive you."

"Okay.." Hazel plasters on a smile. "Thank you."

The two minute drive over to Hazel's house is incredibly awkward, not a sound in the air but the hum of the engine and the blast of the heater. Hazel mutters a quick 'thank you' when Shawn pulls into her driveway before she unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the car in a hurry.

Shawn sits in her driveway for a moment of silence, before it washes over him again.

 _I want a divorce._

 _It was Kermit Hart, from work._

"Kermit Hart.." Shawn whispers to himself, tears rapidly pooling in his eyes. He remembers Kermit from last year's party; a tall, blue eyed man with shoulder-length blonde hair and a smirk plastered across his lips. "God.." Shawn chokes out, feeling a tear roll down his cheek before he lets his head fall onto the steering wheel.

"Missy, I can't begin to understand why of all places we could hang out, you want to go to that sleazy bar on 17th." Maya says as she holds her phone up to her ear with her shoulder, sifting through her closet for an acceptable dress to wear. "We both have boyfriends, and you know it's just gonna be overflowing with guys who want to cop a feel."

" _It's not like I wanna go so I can have a one night stand. Billy is hot and i'm happy with him."_ Missy says from the other line. " _But you on the other hand? Josh is the worst. You could use some good fucking."_

"Oh, give him a break." Maya rolls her eyes, holding up a red dress in front of her mirror. "He's sweet."

She can hear Missy scoff. _"Yeah, sure. He's sweet. But he's also only like five inches taller than you."_

"That's plenty!"

" _Maya, you're five feet tall! The guy is literally five-five! His ass could probably fit in one of my pant legs!"_ Missy laughs, Maya putting the red dress away and putting the phone into her hand. _"Not to mention that he's boring as hell, you two have nothing in common, and oh yeah. He's thirty!"_

"And I'm twenty-three. It's not that weird." Maya groans, looking into her closet again.

" _Bitch, that's a seven year difference. He's basically your sugar daddy."_

"Oh, no he is not." Maya scoffs, using her free hand to pull a little white dress out of her closet.

" _Ugh.. whatever. I'm just gonna say this to you one more time."_ Missy sighs, Maya deciding on the simple, skin tight white dress and tossing it onto her bed. _"You're young. You're hot. Like, so hot that I'm jealous of you 24/7."_ Maya shakes her head with a chuckle, before Missy continues. _"You need to have fun with it while it lasts! Break free from the mayor of snoozeville and go have meaningless sex with a hot guy that you meet at this bar that we're so conveniently going to in a half hour."_

"Missy, I'm not doing that in a million years." Maya chuckles, holding her phone up with her shoulder again and taking the white dress off of it's hanger. "I love Josh, okay? Despite your negative and incorrect views of him, I love him. And I'm not gonna cheat on him with some hot guy at a bar."

" _Whatever, you psycho."_ Missy sighs, and Maya can practically hear her roll her eyes. _"Call me incorrect all you want, but you and I both know that I could probably grab his entire ass with one hand."_

"Oh, that is such bull-"

" _Okay bye! See you in a half hour!"_ Missy cuts her off, and Maya soon hears the beep as Missy ends the call.

Maya scoffs and shakes her head, throwing her phone onto her bed and picking up the white dress.

She knows Josh isn't necessarily Channing Tatum, but he treats her nicely. He's never betrayed her. No, Maya doesn't get butterflies around him or feel like a piece of her is missing when he's gone, but she doesn't believe in that pile of crap about passionate and burning love, someone who you'd die for and who would die for you. She's satisfied with someone who is kind and cares about her, and Josh certainly meets those standards.

Maya stops thinking and pulls her tank top off over her head, walking to her dresser to find a bra to wear. She generally doesn't wear one, since the size of her chest is so small that it's often unnecessary. But the dress that she's wearing is so thin that she fears that a bit more would be visible than she'd like. Maya soon is pulling a lacy white bralette over her head, walking over and examining herself in the mirror. She nods in approval, soon pulling her sweatpants down her legs and stepping into the white dress.

She loves how her body looks in the dress, the gentle fabric hugging her curves and accentuating her nice ass. Missy often jokes about how Maya's body took the energy to make her chest grow and make her taller; and channeled it into her ass. Maya never laughs at these remarks, but she'd be lying if she said Missy didn't have a point.

Maya walks over to her closet and takes out a pair of nude pumps, slipping them on before walking into her bathroom. She always loves the extra few inches she gets from wearing heels, but is still disappointed when Missy continues to tower over her.

Maya looks into her mirror and yawns, taking her blonde locks out from their messy bun and letting them tumble down around her shoulders. She doesn't bother running a brush through them, for they don't look horribly tangled. She soon takes out her makeup bag, accentuating her eyes with some black liner and false eyelashes. She puts on some tinted lip balm, leaving her plump lips soft and subtly pink. She decides she doesn't have enough pimples to care enough to put on foundation, so she zips up the makeup bag and leaves her bathroom. She often covers up her freckles when she goes out, but she doesn't feel like it. And besides, she's not planning on meeting anyone at the bar tonight. She's only spending time with Missy.

She's soon walking out of her small one bedroom house located in the suburbs surrounding Seattle, looking on her phone to see if her uber is close. It says it's outside, so she slips on a leather jacket and walks out her front door. She sees a sleek black car parked in front of her house, so she walks up to it and opens the back door.

"Hey, I'm going to 17th street. You can just drop me off on the corner." Maya says as she sits down on the leather seat.

'"Cool." The guy smiles at her briefly before starting the car.

They drive down the highway for a few minutes in silence, taking the detour that leads them towards the city. Maya watches other cars as they race by, loving the strange lights that they pass by. The reds and greens of stoplights, the pale white of other cars' headlights.

"So where you heading to, looking so dressed up and pretty?"

Maya looks into the mirror and sees his eyes in the reflection, a dark brown that's almost black behind his dark eyelashes. Maya can tell he's handsome, his dark skin seeming to glow beneath the orange street lamps and stoplights that light up the dark car.

"I'm going to the bar with a friend." Maya responds, and she sees his eyes glance at her in the mirror.

"Well you look nice." The guy says. "Name's Zay, if you didn't read my ID on the app."

"Cool. I'm Maya."

"Nice name." Zay nods, turning at a corner and heading into the city. "Looking to get wasted or go home with a cute guy? That's what about ninety percent of the girls I drive are headed to do on a Friday night like this one."

"I can imagine." Maya chuckles, looking out the window at the tall buildings that start to pass her by as they drive deeper into the city. "But no. My friend thinks I should, go out and sleep with some guy, that is; but it's not a good idea for me right now."

"How come?"

"I have a boyfriend, for one thing. She thinks I should cut him loose, but I don't know.." Maya sighs, not really caring that she's talking so much to a random stranger. "He's sweet. I feel like settling for him is the best thing for me."

Zay chuckles, taking a hand off the wheel and rubbing his jaw. "Imma call you M." He sighs, making eye contact with Maya in the mirror. "M, love ain't for settling with people. Love is wanting someone with all of your heart, and you never wanna let them go. I think your friend is right."

"That shit's for fairytales." Maya chuckles, looking out her window again.

"No it fuckin' aint. You know how I know that?" Zay raises his brows. "I got a girl at home. Her name's Izzy, and I don't know what the fuck I'd do without her. That's what love's supposed to be like."

Maya furrows her brows, crossing her arms. "Well who says I don't feel like that about Josh?"

"You don't." Zay states, turning another corner as they get closer to her destination. "If you did, you wouldn't call it 'settling' for him. And none of your friends would encourage you to drop him."

Maya sighs and looks out the window. "I think he's fine. If he does something stupid then I'll dump him, but what's even the point if he's been a good guy?"

"It ain't about that. It'd be better if he was a jackass but you were madly in love." Zay rolls his eyes. "You're a pretty girl. You deserve a guy who gives you butterflies and all that bullshit."

"I don't know.." Maya sighs, pushing a hand through her blonde waves. "I'm happy. That satisfies me."

"You could be happier though." Zay shrugs. "I'm sorry if this ain't my business, but I'm really happy. I want other people to know what it's like."

"I respect that." Maya nods as he pulls up to the corner, and she pulls out a twenty dollar bill. "But I'm still not sleeping with a random guy tonight."

"Eh, see how you feel after a couple martinis." Zay shrugs, and Maya laughs, handing him the twenty.

"Keep the change." She says as he takes it. "For the therapy session."

"Anytime." Zay smiles at her, his teeth perfectly straight and white.

Maya gives him a toothless smile and tucks a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, picking up her purse and getting out of the car. She steps onto the sidewalk, pulling her short skirt down her thighs slightly before walking over to the entrance of the bar.

She can hear the bass of the bar's music echoing out onto the sidewalk, accompanied by the chatter of the people lined up beside the door. Maya narrows her eyes at the line, not having expected having to wait to get in. She scans the line and sees Missy, standing behind a only a few people from the front of the line. She's wearing a light pink dress, the skirt stopping at her mid-thigh and showing off her long, tanned legs. Her brown-to-blonde ombre hair is tied up into a tidy high ponytail, gold hoops hanging from her ears as she stands with her arms crossed. Maya walks towards her, her brown eyes flickering over to her as her glossy lips spread in a grin.

"Hey, hot stuff!" Missy says a bit louder than Maya's liking, Maya glancing around at the people beside them before standing beside Missy. "Why do you always have to look so much better than me?"

"Oh, shut up. You look like a model." Maya rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her flat chest as she glances at Missy's sizeable rack. "I look like a hobbit."

"Yeah, a hobbit with naturally blonde hair and an ass I'd kill for." Missy scoffs, typing something into her phone before turning it off and putting it in her clutch. "How's job hunting?"

"A bit harder than I'd expect." Maya chuckles, raising her brows. "You'd think it'd be easier to get a job at a good firm with the fucking UW law degree I just spent four years getting."

Maya had decided to become a lawyer when she was in her senior year of High School. Her best friend from High School, Riley Matthews, had a mom who was a very intelligent and successful lawyer. Maya had always looked up to her, and she realized that she wanted to make a difference, like Topanga did every day. However, it'd be a bit easier to make said difference if she had a real job at a good firm, which she had yet to find.

"Dude, you're so right." Missy nods, her gold hoops swinging as she does so. "But you know, you'd kinda also think that if your boyfriend was a manager of a firm that he'd maybe hire you.. I mean I don't know. Just a thought."

"For the last time, Missy, I don't want him to show favoritism towards me." Maya rolls her eyes. "He shouldn't just hire me because I'm his girlfriend."

Missy sighs and shakes her head, before her sigh suddenly hitches in her throat as she looks at someone behind Maya. One of her brows raises as a smirk spreads on her lips, her eyes following some sort of spectacle as it moves behind Maya.

"Don't turn around, but there is a total babe walking past the line behind you." Missy whispers, her eyes never leaving said babe. Her eyes widen as she snorts, putting a hand over her mouth and looking back at Maya. "And he totally just looked at your ass like it was a snack."

"Oh, shut up." Maya laughs, hitting Missy's arm before her eyes are torn away.

Maya looks up to see a tall guy walking up to the front of the line, his hands in his pockets as girls in the line look at him flirtatiously. She hasn't seen his face, but she can see his broad shoulders, nice and well-fitted suit, and she can already tell that he has at least a foot on her. She watches as he walks right up to the bouncer, people in the line scoffing at him.

"Lucas Friar." She suddenly hears his low and handsome voice, and her breath hitches in her throat. She hasn't even seen his face and she can tell that he's oozing sex appeal. "My friend has me on the VIP list."

The bouncer flips over a piece of paper on his clip board, scanning a list before nodding and stepping aside. "Welcome, Mr. Friar."

Lucas turns towards the door, and Maya feels her heart practically beat out of her chest as he turns his head and looks straight at her before he does. She's immediately taken aback by the stunning green of his eyes beneath his thick eyelashes, his sharp jawline, his tousled dirty blonde hair. A corner of his perfect lips quirks up into a charming smirk, his green eyes drifting up and down her figure before meeting her eyes again. He looks at her with his flirtatious smirk, subtly winking at her before walking into the bar.

Maya lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, blinking rapidly as Missy is immediately grabbing her arm.

" _Holy fucking fuck._ " Missy chuckles with a shake of her head. "He was _gorgeous!_ And he looked straight at you! And he fucking _winked!_ Tell me he winked and I'm not just hallucinating.. Maya you are insane if you aren't even remotely turned on right now."

Maya shifts, rubbing her overheated thighs together at the pressure that did indeed start to build between her legs. She wishes this random guy didn't have such an effect on her, but _goddamn_ was he gorgeous. And what girl wouldn't get even remotely turned on if Mister sex-on-two-legs looked at them like he just had? A lesbian, that's who.

"Yeah, he winked. And yeah, he was kinda insanely hot. But he's also unrealistic." Maya shrugs, pushing back her blonde hair. "Girls like me don't get guys like that in real life. That shit's for cheesy rom-coms and my mom's romance novels."

"You're so impossible!" Missy groans, making a big gesture with her hands as Maya rolls her eyes and steps up to the bouncer as the last girl in front of them walks into the bar.

"Can I see some ID?" The bouncer asks them, Maya craning her neck to meet the eyes of the huge guy.

Missy and Maya both pull their ID's out of their purses, proud that they aren't fake like the ones they would use in their first years of college. The bouncer shines a flashlight at each of their cards before stepping aside and letting them into the bar.

Maya steps in and can immediately smell the musky bar aroma of liquor and cologne, the bass she heard on the sidewalk changing into a song with audible lyrics. The song is playing loudly, but also quiet enough that she can hear herself think, chatter from the many people in the bar also audible.

Missy takes her hand and pulls her to a table, the two of them sitting on cushioned seats across from each other.

"God, I need a drink." Missy groans, her eyes darting around for a waiter. She spots one, sitting up and snapping at him until he walks over. "You better be doing shots with me. I don't wanna get wasted by myself, it's depressing." Missy speaks faster to finish her sentence as the waiter walks over.

"What can I get you two ladies?" The waiter asks as he walks up.

"Yeah hi, can we have four shots of tequila, and two pina coladas?" Missy asks, Maya chuckling and shaking her head as the waiter nods and heads off. "You think we're just doing shots? I'm not a barbarian."

"Yeah, right. Okay." Maya scoffs with a laugh, her eyes drifting to the bar where the Lucas guy is sitting.

"God, that guy was so hot." Missy groans, tightening her ponytail. "I mean, I feel like Billy is on a similar level so I'm not gonna get all thirsty, but jesus christ you are insane if you don't at least make out with him."

"Jesus Christ, for the last time, I am not making out with anyone. I'm with-"

"Josh." Missy makes a gagging noise, rolling her eyes. "We get it. But I mean seriously, when is the last time he gave you a good fucking?" The waiter soon appears with their drinks on a tray, Missy raising her brows as she puts them on the table. "That was fast."

"Oh, we've had sex plenty of times." Maya scoffs, knowing it's a lie. They'd slept together a few times, but it was never very enjoyable. Josh is a nice guy, but sex isn't really his forte.

"Oh, bullshit." Missy rolls her eyes, picking up one of her shots and knocking it back with ease. She clears her throat briefly, before putting the glass down. "The guy couldn't give you a good orgasm to save his life."

"Who couldn't give her an orgasm?"

Maya jumps slightly as she hears a different voice from beside her, and she looks up to see Lucas standing by her chair with a disarming smirk on his face.

"J-Josh." Missy stutters, sitting up from her slouching position as she stares at him with wide eyes. "Her lame ass boyfriend."

"He's not lame." Maya gives Missy a look, Missy shrugging innocently.

"Maya here must be delusional or something, because she actually thinks he's sexy." Missy takes a sip of her pina colada. "Or at least she says she does."

"Well that's a weird coincidence, because I happen to think your friend Maya here is really sexy." Lucas nods, his eyes flickering back over to Maya with that darkened gaze of his. Maya can't help but love how her name sounds coming off of his lips, but she shakes the thought.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Maya says flatly, raising her brows at him.

"Yeah, I do." Lucas replies, running a hand through his unkempt hair. "Do you not think I am?"

"She does." Missy says, staring at him like he's a god.

"Do you?"

"No, I don't. Sorry." Maya lies, scrunching her nose. "I mean come on. How old are you?"

"Twenty-six." Lucas narrows his eyes.

"Right. Isn't that a bit old to be using cheesy pick-up lines?" Maya furrows her brows, picking up her own fruity cocktail.

"That's what you call a line?" Lucas scoffs with a boyish grin. "Maya, are you my pinkie toe? Because I'm going to bang you on all of my furniture later."

Missy lets out a snort into her drink, Lucas smiling at her before looking back at Maya. "That's a line. But you know what else? I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since you walked in here. And there are lots of pretty girls here, your friend included." Lucas looks over to Missy. "Hi there."

"I love you." Missy responds, her head in her hand as she stares at him blankly.

"Yeah, see? Right? But despite all of these beautiful women, I haven't been able to stop looking at you." Lucas shrugs. "And that's not a line. That's a fact."

"Right. Okay." Maya says flatly, pushing down the butterflies in her stomach. She's experienced enough guys in college to know that this is all a ploy to sleep with her.

"So what do you say, Maya?" Lucas asks, and Maya scoffs.

"Yes. She says yes." Missy nods.

"No, thank you." Maya tilts her head to the side in a sarcastic apology.

"Okay, fine." Lucas shrugs, turning to Missy. "Hey, here's my number." he hands Missy a slip of paper. "If you could send me Maya's number, that'd be sweet."

"Roger that."

"What? Missy!" Maya scoffs, grabbing at the slip of paper, but Missy dodges the attempt.

"You need this, babe." Missy shakes her head, pocketing the number.

"I'm not giving up that easy, Maya." Lucas grins at Maya before walking back to the bar.

"You bitch." Maya laughs at Missy, shaking her head before tossing back one of her shots.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter of this thingy! Sorry it took me awhile, school has been a bitch lately**

 **Hey Guests 1 & 2! I accepted your requests and made this story rated M.. I see how it's better lol. Sometimes I'm being more vulgar than I realise. Pardon my perverted tendencies! ;)**

Lucas didn't know why it bothered him.

He had been having a normal night, at the bar being hit on by innumerous young women while he sipped a cold cup of scotch like he always did on Fridays. However, he couldn't even focus on the beautiful woman sitting beside him, talking his ear off about how she works as a personal trainer and how she isn't wearing panties or _whatever_ she was on at this point.

He'd been having this problem (not really being in the mood, that is) since he was rejected by that wildly sexy yet uninterested Maya chick the week before. Speaking with other women for the past week had been hard for him, especially when his mind wouldn't refrain from thinking about having Maya on top of him, riding him as soft moans cascaded from her soft looking lips. Yes, he was aware that it wasn't gonna happen anytime soon, but thinking of her gorgeous curves and soft skin under his touch made it near impossible to desire any other women.

So sure, that thought had been plaguing his mind for the past week, but that wasn't his dilemma at this moment. Oh no, he had a different situation at hand. Despite the pretty woman droning on beside him, he can't seem to take his eyes off of the same middle aged man sitting a few stools over at the bar.

He's a complete trainwreck, and it almost hurts Lucas's eyes to look at him. He's wearing white New Balance sneakers, a suit that's clearly too large for him, sipping some pink cocktail through a tiny straw as he occasionally yells at a passerby about his marital troubles.

"It's been a rough week." He says to the bartender, taking another sip through his straw. "What's your name?"

"Pete."

"Well, Pete," The man chuckles, rubbing his eyes. "I found out that my wife slept with someone who wasn't me. Nope, not me. A guy named Kermit Hart. I mean, Kermit? What kind of lousy ass name is that?"

"I don't know, man." The bartender chuckles, shaking his head and walking over to a group of girls.

"Okay. Just ignore me." The man mutters, stirring his drink with his straw.

Lucas sighs, rubbing his eyes, and the dark haired girl beside him stops talking. "You okay?" She asks.

"Can you just give me a few minutes with this guy?" Lucas asks her, watching as the guy slurps a last bit of his drink with the tiny straw.

"Sure." She smiles, going back to join her group of friends.

"Another vodka cranberry?" The bartender asks the man, taking his empty glass.

"Oh, yes please."

There's a brief silence where the guy drums his fingers on the bar, exhaling with a sigh before he notices Lucas watching him. Lucas motions for him to come over, and the guy just stares at him for a moment. He then looks behind him, then back at Lucas with furrowed brows. Lucas waves his hand again, until the man gets up from his seat and moves to the stool next to him.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Lucas asks simply, picking up his scotch and taking a sip.

"Shawn. Shawn Hunter." Shawn furrows his brows. "But If you're hitting on me, I just wanna say I'm married, to a woman. Well, not for long, since she slept with-"

"Kermit Hart." Lucas groans, rubbing his eye before putting his hand out in frustration. "You know how I know that, Shawn?"

"N.. No." Shawn stutters in confusion as the bartender places another vodka cranberry beside him. "How do you-"

"Because you've been sitting here for the past hour, getting drunk on vodka cranberries like a fourteen year old girl, and yelling at random people about Kermit Hart!" Lucas chuckles, running a hand through his dusty brown hair. "I'm sick of it. I think everyone here is sick of it."

"Well.. I'm sorry."

Lucas sighs, scratching the small amount of stubble that had formed on his jaw when he skipped a day of shaving. "Shawn.. I wanna help you reclaim your manhood, because whoever this wife of yours is? She seems to have stolen it."

"What do you mean, help me?" Shawn narrows his eyes. "I don't need your help."

"You're sulking in a bar, drinking sweet cocktails and looking like you let an elderly man dress you." Lucas looks over his getup. "Your suit is a 40 when you should be wearing a 38 regular. You've got a supercuts haircut, and I can see from here that you have no kind of moisturizing routine."

"You moisturize?" Shawn narrows his eyes.

"Fuck yeah, I moisturize." Lucas narrows his eyes and shrugs, taking the last sip of his scotch. "And who do you think has slept with more women, me or you?"

"You.." Shawn mutters.

"That's right." Lucas tilts his cup until an ice cube falls into his mouth, his jaw clenching as he crushes it between his teeth. "So I think it's in your best interest to listen to what I have to say."

Lucas puts his cup down, along with a twenty dollar bill to pay for his drinks. "Meet me tomorrow at Bellevue Square mall at 12:30 in the food court. We'll see if we can do something about your wardrobe."

Lucas turns to walk away, but he's stopped as Shawn speaks up again.

"Why are you doing this?" Shawn says with furrowed brows, Lucas turning to face him again. "I mean, why do you care?"

Lucas sighs and rubs his jaw again. "Maybe you remind me of someone." He shrugs, Shawn nodding and sipping the straw again. "And you know, the first thing i'm gonna tell you is what people think when you put that little straw in your mouth. You know what they're thinking?"

"...No." Shawn says confusedly.

"They think of you sucking a tiny dick."

"What? Are you serious?" Shawn scoffs."No they are not."

"Yes they are." Lucas replies, putting his hands back in his pockets. "12:30. Be there."

"Okay.." Shawn grumbles, taking his straw out and throwing it on the counter before Lucas turns and walks out of the bar.

"I can't believe you're making me come here." Missy groans as she walks into the nice restaurant by Maya's side. They both dressed in casual attire, Maya wearing a leather skirt and a band tee while Missy wears skinny jeans and pink, flowy top. Maya had convinced her to come to breakfast with Josh and some of his coworkers, for she didn't want to be there alone. And she didn't admit this, but she knew that Missy was especially good at cooking up excuses to leave.

"I'm so glad you did." Maya chuckles, shaking her head. "I love Josh, but his associates are such braindead pieces of shit."

Missy gasps sarcastically. "Just like him! What a co-winky-dink."

"Oh, would you stop being so hard on him!" Maya groans, stopping Missy from walking and facing her, Missy crossing her arms across her chest with an eye roll. "He's a nice guy!"

"Who cares if he's nice when he's as lame as he is!" Missy chuckles, pushing her hair back and cocking her hip. "I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say this. You're a hot piece of ass, with a good personality too! You deserve someone like Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"Hot bar guy."

"Oh, him.." Maya sighs, rubbing her eyes as a waitress scoots past them with a tray of mimosas. "Missy, he used shitty pick up lines like a twelve year old and.." Maya stops, taking in a breath at a loss of words. She really can't come up with any other flaws. And she'd never admit it, but she thought the pinkie toe line was pretty fantastic. She shakes her head and feels her silver dangle earrings bump against her neck as she does so. "It's not important. The point is, I don't even know that guy. And I'm with Josh, who makes me happy, contrary to your beliefs."

"Look, whatever. Say what you want, but you and I both know I'm not cutting him any slack until he grows five inches, in height _and_ in his pants," Missy sighs, making Maya scoff, "and he gains some sort of personality. But for as long as he ceases to do so, you're just gonna have to deal with my bitching."

Maya rolls her eyes and turns back to the table where Josh and his associates sit, but plasters on a smile when she sees Josh smiling and walking over.

"Sweetie, how are you?" He walks towards her with his arms out, a grin on his averagely handsome face.

Maya puts on a smile as she hugs him, him planting a kiss on her cheek as they pull away.

"I'm good. My mom called me today, she's being crazy again, but what can I do.." Maya chuckles, shrugging and pushing her hair back.

"That's hilarious.." Josh shakes his head soon turning to Missy as Maya squints her eyes in confusion. "Missy, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you, babe?"

"Fine. Only because Maya promised there would be pastries here." Missy shrugs, Josh laughing and clapping his hands together. Missy and Josh's entire relationship consists of her acting bitter and petty to him, and him acting like it's hilarious and she's just being her sassy self.

"Well why don't you ladies follow me to the table. I saved you seats beside each other, since I know how you like to chat." Josh chuckles, starting to lead them towards a table. There are around six lawyers sitting there, stoically chatting and sipping coffees.

"Oh, yeah for sure." Missy chuckles in a mocking tone, Josh smiling at her and sitting down at the table. Missy then turns to Maya and whispers, "Because _us_ _ladies like to chat_?" She scoffs.

"He's not wrong." Maya responds with a shrug.

"He sounds like my aunt Mildred." Missy says flatly, before stopping a waiter as he walks by. "Can you bring me a mimosa? Hold the orange juice?"

"So.. champagne?"

"Call it what you want." Missy shrugs, leaning forwards onto the table in boredom.

"Alright everyone, before we get started, I just wanted to make a quick toast." Josh stands up, the table quieting down as he smiles and holds up his cup. "To the firm, for closing our big case with the Johnsons." There are smiles and nods at this, people picking up their drinks. "And to my lovely girlfriend, my Maya Papaya," Josh looks down at Maya, and Maya can hear Missy snort subtly. "I'm so lucky to have you. And to the rest of you all, I encourage you to come to the next dinner when Maya is with us, because it will be a very special night."

Everyone says "cheers" as he sits, sipping their drinks and going back to their conversations. As soon as Josh turns to speak with the man beside him, Maya leans towards Missy.

"Special night. He said it'd be a special night." Maya whispers, glancing at Josh as she feels her stomach tie in a knot. "Do you.. Do you think he wants to propose?"

"Oh, _god_ I hope not." Missy shakes her head and takes another sip of her vodka. "Not when you could be getting with guys as hot as Lu-"

"Can we not talk about him anymore?" Maya interrupts, putting her hand up and sitting back up in her chair. "He's irrelevant. He just wanted a good fucking."

"Exactly my point." Missy nods. "You're hot enough to be fucking guys as hot as Lu- or uh.. _He Who Must Not Be Named_ , yet you're thinking about getting engaged to the butt-chinned hobbit over here?"

"Oh, come on. His chin dimple is cute."

"I feel like it needs a tiny toilet just in case it wants to drop a hot one." Missy looks at Josh before cringing and looking back to her drink. "God, now I'm gonna lose my appetite.."

Like he has in many situations over the last few days, Shawn feels completely and utterly idiotic.

What he's doing on the escalator, on his way to the food court by himself, going to meet a random new-generation-Zac-Efron that he met at a bar is _completely_ beyond him. Why he even considered the offer is a whole other story. Why would he need a makeover? Sure, his wife was leaving him, but he hardly thought it had to do with his jean size or his moisturizing routine. He had married her without a fancy look, so why would he need one now?

"This is ridiculous.." Shawn mutters to himself, looking at his watch to see that he's ten minutes late. "What am I doing here…" Shawn reaches the top of the escalator and sees Lucas, standing in the food court with a coffee in his hand as he looks at his cell phone. He's wearing a white button down and dress pants, paying no notice as he draws the eyes of a few women behind him. Shawn rolls his eyes at the girls, looking down at his feet as he approaches Lucas.

Lucas sees him and turns off his phone, putting it in his pocket and giving Shawn a disapproving look. "You're late."

"Yeah, I know." Shawn says, crossing his arms. "I don't even know why I came."

"Because your life needs to be reshaped. I mean c'mon, you remind me way too much of my dead uncle Harrison in those clothes, and I think the smart part of you knew you needed help if you wanted that wife of yours to come back." Lucas shrugs, putting a hand out and motioning to Shawn's white sneakers. "I mean what are those shoes?"

"They're my New Balances."

"Oh, really? Can I see them for a second?" Lucas nods, looking at his sneakers interestedly.

"I mean, I guess.." Shawn kicks them off and bends over to pick them up, handing them to Lucas. The second Lucas gets them in his hand, he walks over and drops them off the balcony of the mall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shawn scoffs, looking over the balcony to see a woman jump aside in surprise as the shoes drop to the floor. "You almost hit that lady!"

" _Never_ buy a pair of shoes from New Balance. It's like a right of passage." Lucas disregards the statement. "First stop is some new shoes. Keep up." Lucas then slaps Shawn's cheek as he walks by, making Shawn jump slightly. It's a fast and pretty soft slap, but it takes him by surprise.

"You seriously have to slap me.." Shawn grumbles, turning and following him down the mall's hallway.

Throughout the next few hours they hit almost every clothing store in the mall. Lucas makes him but new shoes, suits, button downs, dress shirts, jeans, watches; basically every part of his wardrobe. He also made him buy a new leather wallet after cringing every time he ripped the velcro of his old one. By the end of their shopping spree, he took him to a hairdresser to get him a better haircut than the (perfectly fine, in Shawn's opinion) one he got at supercuts.

So here he stands in the bathroom of the hairdresser's, buttoning up the vest of an outfit that Lucas picked out for him. He can hear the tall and pretty hairdresser giggle as Lucas tells her another joke, the two of them having been outrageously flirting throughout the entire appointment.

"This is ridiculous.." Shawn grumbles for the thousandth time that day, opening the door to the bathroom and presenting himself to Lucas and the woman with a flat expression on his face. "How do I look?"

Lucas looks him up and down, smiling and nodding approvingly as he crosses his arms. "Damn, I'm good."

"Are you though? I'm literally wearing like four layers! I feel like I must look ridiculous.. I mean come on, I'm a thirty-nine year old-"

"Tiffany, tell me this straight." Lucas interrupts Shawn, turning to the hairdresser briefly. "Would you sleep with him?"

"What? Lucas, that is hardly-"

"Yeah, probably." Tiffany shrugs, crossing her arms and looking him up and down with an indifferent expression on her face.

"W-what?" Shawn laughs awkwardly in shock. "You.. you would? Wha-Why? I mean.. You would?"

Tiffany then cringes slightly, Lucas noticing and sighing. "See, Shawn? Notice how the second you opened your mouth, Tiffany started to question whether or not she'd sleep with you." Lucas explains, Shawn rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Lucas then turns back to Tiffany. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure, I'm on break." Tiffany grins promiscuously, Lucas gingerly placing his hand on her waist and leading her towards the exit. Lucas looks back at Shawn before he leaves, him and the woman stopping in their tracks.

"Meet me on Wednesday night at the bar. And don't be late this time." Lucas says to Shawn before guiding Tiffany out of the salon.

"What have I gotten myself into.." Shawn mumbles, soon walking out as well.

"Missy, I am _not_ going out tonight. I went to that bar with you once, that is more than enough." Maya sighs into her phone, holding it up with her shoulder as she sits on her bed and studies a list of new laws and regulations that she needs to memorize for Josh's firm. He's given her a position as their assistant-receptionist type of thing, and she takes it very seriously. If she wants to sign long term with the firm, she wants to work her hardest.

" _Oh, come on! You're no fun! And if leave you alone for too long I'm afraid you might actually consider getting engaged to the Prince-sized version of my grandfather."_ Missy groans on the other line, Maya scoffing and dropping her pencil so she can hold her phone properly.

"You're grandfather? That makes no sense."

" _Personality wise, it really does."_ Missy snorts. _"But that's not even important. I just wanna hang out with you! And Billy is coming! You haven't seen him for like more than a week."_

" _Hey Maya."_ Billy's voice comes through the speaker, Missy giggling and telling him to 'give back her phone'.

"See, this is why I don't wanna go. I'll be third wheeling _again._ " Maya groans, running a hand through her blonde locks. "And if I have to walk in on you two in another compromising position _,_ we're _so_ not friends anymore."

" _Wait, no!"_ Missy gasps on the other line, rustling sounding as she fumbles with her phone. _"Tell Lucas to come! I'll give you his number!"_ Missy squeals. _"Then you two can finally get it on. Please?_ "

"Missy, for the last time! I'm not sleeping with him!" Maya groans.

" _This is bullshit. You deserve so much better than Josh!"_

"And Lucas is so much better?"

" _Yes! Did you see his fucking face? And those damn shoulders? You can tell he has muscle, too."_ Missy groans, seemingly disregarding the fact that her boyfriend is in the same room. _"I'm not saying you deserve him as a long term relationship, I'm saying you deserve to get knocked into his headboard by him until you see_ god _."_

"Missy, It's been days since we saw him. Get over it. I have to go." Maya sighs, rubbing her temple. "I'm studying."

" _Yeah? Well whoop-de-fucking-do. You should be studying the gentle curve of Lucas' co-"_

"Bye, Missy!" Maya interrupts her, hanging up the phone and rubbing her eyes.

Maya looks back down at her papers and groans, knowing that studying is just about the last thing she wants to be doing right now. She blows away a loose strand of hair that escaped from her mess of a bun, putting her arms up and stretching out her back. She feels the hem of her oversized sweatshirt brush against her navel as she stretches, her being extremely comfortable in nothing but the sweatshirt (which might as well be a dress on her) and her underwear.

However, Maya soon is hit by something less comfortable. It's a smell, a combination of sweat, old pizza, and water-log. Maya cringes, scrunching her nose as she smells her armpit. The smell is definitely from the sweater, since she had taken a shower the night before, so it couldn't be her.

Maya groans and pulls the sweater over her head, throwing it into her hamper, but she does a double take as she sees that her hamper is full to the rim with dirty clothes. She sighs and walks to her dresser, deciding that she needs to do laundry after weeks of putting it off. She's even resorted to wearing underwear two days in a row, since her level of laziness when it comes to things like doing laundry is really a sort of feat.

She pulls another one of her oversized sweaters on over her sports bra, this one fuzzier and a bit cleaner than the last one. She decides she'll just throw the sweater in once she's at the laundromat, the one she goes to usually being empty, or only having an old lady or two. If she can go to a public pool in a bikini, she doesn't see any harm in doing laundry in just a sports bra and shorts.

Maya slips on a pair of shorts that she finds on the floor, her large sweater and her small height making it look like she has no pants on under the fuzzy monstrosity. She looks in the mirror and shrugs, deciding she looks good enough for the non-english-speaking laundromat lady and the occasional old woman or broke UW student that could stumble inside.

Maya picks up her hamper and walks to her door, slipping on a pair of birkenstocks (also known as one of her only pairs of shoes without a heel, keeping her down at a good 5'0). She holds up her hamper with her knee and grabs a few quarters from the dish on her coffee table, along with her keys, holding them in her fist as she stabilizes the hamper in her hand again. She then pushes down the handle on her front door with her elbow, stepping out and pushing it closed behind her. She considers herself lucky that her heap of a car is back from the shop, for she would take no pride in stinking up an uber with her dirty laundry.

Maya walks to her car and puts her hamper down on the sidewalk, taking her keys and unlocking the door. She picks up her hamper and gets into her old silver volvo, placing the hamper in the passenger seat as she tucks her quarters into the pocket of her shorts.

The drive to the laundromat is short, and Maya spends it wishing her shitty car had air conditioning. The temperature had started to increase as it got farther into June, and Maya's sweater wasn't helping. She's now sure that she'll be taking it off once in the laundromat, the crappy establishment not being air conditioned either. She ends up flipping through different radio stations as she drives, stopping on a Rihanna song until she pulls up to the sidewalk beside the laundromat.

Maya soon gets out of her car, leaning over her seat and grabbing her hamper before shutting her car door and walking into the laundromat. She looks around and sees nobody there, so she starts humming to herself as she places her hamper on a machine. She puts in a few quarters and it turns on, so she starts loading the contents of her hamper inside. She looks to the glass door and makes sure nobody is on the sidewalk before pulling her sweater over her head and throwing it in as well. But as she looks back up to the door, she sees it swing open. And she sees someone walk in.

A _very fucking hot_ someone.

The door closes behind him, leaving him standing there silently, looking at her in slight awe. He looks surprised to see her, but a charming smile soon flickers up onto his lips. She meets his seafoam eyes with her baby blues, her mouth slightly agape as her breath hitches in her throat. She doesn't know what to say. There really is nothing she _could_ say.

Lucas clears his throat and looks away, blushing slightly as he carries his own hamper to a machine near Maya's.

 _A whole room of machines, and he has to choose the one next to mine?_

"You know, I wouldn't peg you as the guy to be doing your laundry at a shitty place like this." Maya says suddenly, continuing her loading as she sees his look at her in the corner of her eye. "Don't have a personal dry cleaner?"

Lucas chuckles, starting to load his own clothes. "My washing machine broke, and this place is on the same block as my apartment."

"Ah." Maya nods, Lucas chuckling slightly before going back to her loading.

Maya continues loading her clothes into her machine, until she finishes and shuts the door of the machine. She bites the inside of her cheek subtly, trying to ignore how hot he looked when she saw him walk in. He's in nothing but jogger pants and a white tank top, his toned biceps and shoulders on full display, the outlines of his muscles showing through the thin white tank top. His dusty brown hair is messy, a five o'clock shadow formed on his sharp jaw. She glances over and notices a tattoo of a blue strike of thunder on his bicep. Normally, tattoos are a turn off for Maya, but for some reason it just makes him seem more attractive to her(if that was even possible).

Maya starts pushing in the time and settings, making it a forty minute load, considering that her clothes must need a thorough washing. She opens the drawer for detergent and softener, and suddenly sighs when she remembers that she forgot her detergent at home.

"Fuck.." She mutters to herself. She knows she's out of quarters, so she can't buy a Tide pod from the vending machine. She then knows she only has one option.

"Hey, uh.. Lucas, was it?" She asks suddenly, Lucas stopping the loading of his machine and looking back at her.

"Yeah." He responds, looking back to his hamper and grabbing some of his clothes, tossing them in his machine. He squints and looks at her, remembering her name. "And you're Maya?"

"Right." Maya chuckles, scratching the back of her neck. "Can I borrow some detergent? I totally spaced and left mine at home."

"Yeah, no problem." Lucas gives her a small smile, handing her his bottle of detergent.

"Thanks." Maya smiles back, pouring some into the compartment and shutting it, putting the detergent back on Lucas' machine. She presses start on her load, hearing Lucas shut the door of his machine. Maya leans forwards on her machine, picking at her black nail polish as the machine hums below her. She glances up at Lucas, his concentration closed in on the settings of his machine. She can't help but pay attention to the subtle muscle flexes in his arm as he pushes buttons, the way his shoulder shifts as he turns a knob. She shifts, rubbing her thighs together as she feels a small throb of arousal between her legs.

Lucas puts in his detergent and soon presses start, his eyes drifting away from his machine. Maya notices as his gaze briefly lands on her behind as she leans forwards onto her machine, but he soon looks away, rubbing his neck as he clears his throat again. As he looks up at the ceiling, Maya's eyes uncontrollably drift down to his crotch. She notices a very slight tent he's pitching, so she looks away quickly and takes a nervous breath.

They stand there in silence for a few moments, Lucas turning around and leaning his back on his machine. He crosses his arms, and Maya can see him looking at her again. She feels his gaze on her ass again, so she shifts her weight, arching her back in an effortlessly sexy way that always has guys wrapped around her finger. She sees Lucas look away and run a hand through his messy hair before he looks at her again.

"Make a habit of doing laundry in your underwear?" he asks her suddenly, her gaze darting towards him as he leans on his machine.

"Oh, shut up." Maya rolls her eyes, turning to face him and leaning her side on the machine. "My sweater was dirty, and it's hot as all hell in here. Cut me some slack."

"Alright, I don't have a problem." Lucas shrugs, his eyes falling up and down her body again before he meets her gaze with that familiar lust burning behind his green eyes.

"Clearly." Maya chuckles, narrowing her eyes at him.

Lucas furrows his brows at her, Maya's breath hitching in her throat when he takes a step closer to her. He moves until their faces are inches apart, leaning against Maya's machine in a similar way as her.

"And what's that supposed to mean.." Lucas seems to notice how Maya is craning her neck just to meet his eyes on his six foot frame. "..Shortstack?"

"Shortstack?" Maya raises a brow, speaking quietly as she can feel his breath on her face. "Why don't youtell me what _that_ is supposed to mean?"

"I mean like a short stack of pancakes. You are considerably smaller than I realized the other day." Lucas says quietly, squinting as he leans closer to Maya. She feels her heart practically pound out of her chest. "I guess you were sitting when we spoke, and you had heels on when I watched you walk away."

"You make a habit of watching girls walk away?" Maya gives him a similar squint, mocking his statement from earlier.

"Not every girl. But have you seen your ass?" Lucas murmurs, his eyes glancing down to her lips as their faces stand only millimeters part.

Maya looks down to his lips as well, feeling the corner of her lips curl up into a small smile. She looks back up and her eyes meet his intensely as she feels his hand slide up to hold the side of her neck. His eyes drift down to her lips again as his thumb tenderly strokes her cheek, and she does nothing to protest when he meets her lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss is connected, tender, and passionate; a warmth spreading over Maya's skin as she kisses him back, inhaling deeply through her nose as a shiver washes over her body. Her heart swells with her every breath, her mind foggy as she struggles to comprehend all of him at once. His soft lips, how his hands gently cradle her face, his pleasant scent of tea tree and pine. He tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, Maya moaning softly into his mouth, his hands traveling down to her waist as she holds either side of his neck.

Lucas's arms soon fully wrap around her waist, squeezing her tightly to him until she feels his arousal press against her abdomen. She hooks a leg over his hip, pressing into him and drawing a moan from deep in his throat. He suddenly tightens his arms around her waist, picking her up with ease and sitting her on his machine. Maya wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him to her, his lips moving down to her neck as she tangles her hand in his tousled hair.

Maya gasps slightly as he pulls the sensitive skin of her neck between his teeth, soon placing a wet kiss on the same spot, soothing the bite. Maya places a hand on the side of his neck and pulls his face away from her neck, meeting his eyes just for a moment. In just a second, she feels overcome with a wave of excitement. She stares into the soft green of his eyes, losing herself in the depths that they hold. Losing herself in his swollen lips, in his rosy cheeks, in the way his strong arms hold her and his scent surrounds her. She looks back down to his lips and kisses him again, desperately and passionately, bending her knees to pull him closer to her center.

"Fuck, Maya.." He murmurs against her lips, which almost drives her wild, but then something clicks in her mind.

 _Josh._

Sure, Josh has certainly never made her feel this way, but that's the job of guys like Lucas. He can make any girl feel this way whenever he wants, and this case is no different. But Josh actually cares about her. Josh may want to _marry_ her. And why the hell would she throw that away for a fling with some hot guy she met at a bar?

She suddenly pushes him off of her, looking to the ground and holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh god.." She says to herself, hopping down from the machine and pacing slightly.

"What? Are you okay?" Lucas steps closer to her, placing a hand on her waist. She feels goosebumps on her skin as she feels his touch, but she ignores it and pulls away from him.

"This was a mistake." She looks up at him, confusion swimming in his green eyes. _Those damn green eyes._ "Please just forget this happened."

"Maya, I just don't understand. Did I do something?" Lucas says, almost hurtfully, and Maya sighs, massaging her temple.

"No.. you were.." Maya paces away from him again, looking into his eyes from a few feet away. "You were perfect. But I can't waste my time on another fling.. I just can't. I didn't think it would matter much to you, considering all the girls you could easily pick up at that bar."

"Maya.. It doesn't just have to be a fling with you. I don't want it to be."

"Of course you say that." Maya chuckles, rubbing her eye. "I've dealt with guys like you Lucas, okay? I get it. I get what you're doing. No disrespect, it's just not what I need right now."

"What do you mean, guys like me?" Lucas scoffs, crossing his arms. "You don't even know what I want."

"Yeah? Maybe I don't. But I know what I want." Maya feels a tinge at her heart. "And it's not you. I'm going for a walk."

Lucas says nothing, and she leaves. She leaves him standing there, walking out of the laundromat without sparing him another glance.


End file.
